Vary Life
by zissy
Summary: Die etwas abgewandelte Variante von 'Wie man ein Leben ganz einfach zerstört' ...
1. rot wie Blut,

So, meine Damen und Herren, wenn sie nun nach rechts schauen sehen sie die neue Variante, von "Wie man ein Leben ganz einfach zerstört" und da der Titel auch etwas zu lang war, wurde er kurzerhand geändert. Hab mich echt bemüht endlich mal Groß- und Kleinschreibung, sowie ä, ö, ü etc. zu beachten... also, macht mir mal keine Vorwürfe, wenn ich es doch irgendwo vergessen hab, obwohl n bisschen Kritik sicher nicht schaden kann, angeblich geh ich hier nämlich grad n bisschen ab... "was geht denn mit dir? komm ma wieder runter, kurze" ^^  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
*...* gedacht  
  
'...' besonders betont  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter1  
  
Sorgfältig zugedeckt, wie mit einer schützenden Decke, so fand ich sie. Nur ihr rotes Haar stach in einem Kontrast, wie er nicht stärker hätte sein können, hervor. Ihre Lippen waren blau und ihr blasses Gesicht schien eins mit dem Schnee zu sein, der sie umgab. Als ich sie aufhob erschrak ich, sie hatte nicht nur äußerlich Ähnlichkeit mit den vielen kleinen Flocken, die immer noch zur Erde glitten, nein... sie war auch genau so kalt. Was tat ich also anderes, als sie einfach mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Clarisse würde sich schon um sie kümmern.  
  
Weihnachten verlief sehr unruhig, die Stimmung wurde immer angespannter, je länger das Mädchen schlief. Nach zwei Wochen meinte Clarisse, es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die Kleine aufwachen würde. Sie lächelte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Das Erste, was mir auffiel, als sie die Augen öffnete, war das stechende grün, noch nie hatte ich solche Augen gesehen. Ich war davon ausgegangen sie seien blau oder eventuell grau, aber grün? Ich muss wohl einen seltsamen Eindruck auf sie gemacht haben, denn als sie erkannte, wo sie war saß sie senkrecht im Bett und blickte sich panisch um. "Wer bist du, wo bin ich, wie..." fing sie an, wurde jedoch von einem Hustenanfall gehindert. "Ich bin Clarisse, du befindest dich im Haus meines Bruders und er hat dich gefunden" sagte ich leise um sie zu beruhigen. Es schien zu wirken, denn sie entspannte sich, schloss die Augen und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen gleiten.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sie guckt mich an... diese Frau, was will sie? Wieso bin ich nicht zu Hause? Was passiert hier? Was sind das für Stimmen in meinem Kopf? Ich verstehe sie nicht. Warum rufen sie? Was sagen sie? Diese Augen, warum starren sie so? So laut. Braun... braun, braun. Es tut weh. Guckt weg! Hört auf, auf mich einzureden. Lasst mich los. Schreit nicht so. - "Professor..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Das Mädchen brach zusammen, genau in dem Moment, als ein Mann in dem kleinen Zimmer erschien. Ich erstarrte, wie war das möglich? Hatte Daniel ihr herein gelassen? Hatte ich ihn einfach nicht gehört? Das war einleuchtend. Ich lächelte ihn also vorsichtig an und bot ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung an "Clarissa Parker, mein Bruder hat ..." ich verstummte, als ich merkte, dass er mir keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er ging zielstrebig auf das Mädchen zu, hob sie vorsichtig hoch und verschwand eben so leise, wie er gekommen war... mit ihr.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
An dieser Stelle könnte ich euch mal eben warnen, dass die Chapter immer sehr kurz werden könnten ^^ (Macht man durch solche Kommentare eigentlich die ganze Atmosphäre kaputt? *grins*) 


	2. böses Erwachen

Harrys Tochter... so weit kommt es noch, von wegen. Es mag zwar so sein, dass Harry und Draco in manchen FanFics Kinder bekommen können, aber ich kann mich mit dem Gedanken nur sehr schlecht anfreunden... es sei denn Draco ist eine Veela, die ihren ‚mate' sucht und.. *grins & auf fic verweis* Magnetic Attractino von frizzy, oder eben die deutsche Übersetzung...   
(Dass Harry und Draco irgendwann mal zusammenkommen werden, daran lässt sich ja wohl nicht zweifeln, oder? *smile*)  
  
Darkangel37: Du weißt doch wie ich es mag, alle Welt irgendwo zwischen ‚keine Ahnung' und Unwissen zu lassen :>  
HeRmIoNe: *grinsel* falsch *rumhüpf* reingelegt *wie kleines Kind freu*  
Sarista: Joa, ich hab ja auch nie Zeit... die ganzen letzten Wochen Klausuren geschrieben, ich arme Schülerin -.-  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Chapter 2   
  
"1, 2, 4, 5, 9" krähte ein kleiner Rotschopf fröhlich "guck Tunia, ich hab sie" Das ältere Mädchen lachte und legte die Murmel wieder ans Ende des Kreidefeldes. "So, jetzt bin ich wieder dran... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, hab sie" Sofort wurde ihr die Murmel aus der Hand gerissen "Ich, ich!" Die Kleine wurde nie müde, immer und immer wieder hüpfte sie über die aufgemalten Kästchen auf der Straße und jedes mal, wenn ‚Tunia' nicht mehr konnte, wurde die mit den großen grünen Augen so bittend angeschaut, dass die Ältere schließlich nachgab. Dann lachte die Kleine begeistert und patschte ihrer Schwester mit den kleinen Händen ins Gesicht.  
So viel Freude, durch so ein simples Spiel. Hüpfekästchen, krumm und schief auf die Strasse gemalt... und die ‚Murmel' bestand auch eigentlich nur aus einem Kieselstein... manchmal war weniger eben doch mehr.  
  
*~*~*   
  
"Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans"  
Müde und verwirrt schlug Lily die Augen auf. "Mrs. Evans, na endlich, ich dachte schon sie wollen gar nicht mehr unter die Lebenden zurückkehren."   
Weiß, alles weiß.. die Decke, Wände... Plötzlich wusste Lily, wo sie war. "Madame Pomfrey?" fragte sie, noch immer ziemlich durcheinander. "Schön, dass sie mich doch noch erkennen" meinte die Angesprochene lächelnd. "Wie fühlen sie sich?" Lily brauchte einen Moment um die Frage so weit zu verstehen um auch antworten zu können "Es ist so warm... und mein Kopf... es dreht sich alles" meinte sie brüchig. "Na, dagegen kann ich ihnen was geben."   
"Wie... aber, wie.." Stotterte Lily. "Schlafen sie erst mal, danach sehen wir weiter." sagte Madame Pomfrey bestimmend und drückte das verstörte Mädchen wieder zurück ins Krankenbett "aber..." "Mrs. Evans, sich brauchen jetzt wirklich ruhe!" "Aber er hat..." fing Lily erneut an, wurde jedoch wieder unterbrochen "Das spielt doch jetzt wirklich keine Rolle, erst mal müssen sie wieder gesund werden!" "Aber... er war doch da, er hat..." "trinken sie das jetzt" verlangte die Krankenschwester energisch. Lily, immer noch sehr verwirt und zu tiefst verunsichert, gehorchte schließlich und trank ihn, ohne weitere Versuche auf ein Gespräch, aus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
*hrhr* Und schon wieder auf/in Hogwarts, ging irgendwie schneller als geplant. Mir fällt übrigens grade auf, dass ich die Leute immer so aufwachen lasse... vielleicht eine Sucht? Man weiß es nicht... Achja, tuuuuuuuut mir leid, dass es schon wieder so kurz ist :)   



End file.
